


Chivalry

by Kayljay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's chivary is sometimes one of his most potent charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'fifteen minute fic' challenge.

Sam was close enough to eavesdrop.

"That psychic stuff is total bullshit. It's wild guesses and coincidences."

"And what if I were to tell you that I've had experiences that could be documented?"

"Dumb luck."

"Yeah, I'm a night owl who just happened to wake up at five in the morning knowing something is wrong right around the time my best friend drove into a bridge abutment."

"Next you'll be telling me you've seen ghosts."

She shrugged. "My last apartment was haunted. My roommate thought so too. We never said anything to each other about it until we'd lived there three years."

Sam had to say something, not liking the disparaging tone of her critic. "Does this happen to you often? The psychic feelings?"

She looked up at him and blinked.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's an interest of mine," he stuck out his hand. "I'm Sam."

"Lily. And no, they don't happen a lot. Rarely, as a matter of fact, and only with close friends and family."

Her critic snorted and Sam ignored him, but the guy refused to let it alone. "Some guys will do anything to get into a girl's pants," he sniped before walking off.

"So if I buy you a beer and promise not try to get in your pants will you tell me more?" Sam asked, flashing a grin.

She gave him a long, slow, once-over before finally assessing the sincerity in his eyes.

"I'll definitely take you up on the beer, but I won't hold you to your promise," she said and returning his grin.

~~~End~~~


End file.
